The increased processing power of personal computers allows users to perform multiple tasks simultaneously. Such multitasking can occur in a single application (e.g., launching multiple instances of a web browser) or across multiple applications. In window-based operating systems, each currently running application may have one or more windows open to execute tasks desired by the user. Hence, the user may have a significant number of windows (e.g., 10-15 windows) opened at the same time. Navigation between such a large number of windows can be confusing and disruptive.
One existing approach deals with the above problem by presenting currently open windows in a reduced form so that they can all fit on a single screen. While this approach helps the user to navigate between currently opened windows, it has several limitations. For example, the above approach does not present to a user an overview of all available activities and/or active work spaces when the user is viewing open windows associated with current activities. Neither does the above approach allow the user to add new activities and/or organize new and existing activities onto separate work spaces while viewing open windows of the existing activities, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient tool that can provide an integrated digital work environment for a user.